


Isn't it crazy?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not really.





	Isn't it crazy?

Our tale starts in the Ravenclaw common room, Anthony Goldstein is talking to his girlfriend Parvati Patil about their first meeting.

Parvati smirked. "You were trying to find where the first task of The Triwizard Tournament was, but got very lost."

Anthony laughed. "Yeah, that wasn't my best moment."

Parvati smiled. "I sort of liked your nervousness, Tony. It was cute."

Anthony said, "It wasn't very, er, manly though."

Parvati chuckled. "Since when are you a manly guy?"

Anthony smiled. "You know what I meant, Parv. I was so worried about missing those Merlin damn dragons that I almost missed my chance to see them, but at least my stupidity made me meet you."

Parvati whispered, "You're not stupid, you're the smartest man I know."

Anthony grinned. "Well, I'm honoured; but I hope that's not true because I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed."

Parvati beamed, "I know, but isn't it crazy that our love for dragons brought us together?"

Anthony replied, "It's not crazy at all. I'm grateful that our common interest brought us together because I don't think I could live without you, Parv. I... I love you more than anything else in this world, you know that right?"

Parvati blushed. "I love you too, Tony." She added, "More than my own twin, but don't tell Padma that."

Anthony responded, "I promise I won't."


End file.
